The major objective of the proposed research is to provide a comprehensive and, comparative study of the elderly population, defined as persons age 60 and above, in four Asian countries: the Philippines, Taiwan, Thailand and Singapore. The six major areas of inquiry are: 1) current and future demographic significance of the elderly population; 2) the nature of and trends in the cultural, socio-economic, and governmental policies relevant to the elderly; 3) current position of the elderly defined in terms of social, economic, emotional and physical well-being and major differentials by sub-group; 4) the exchange systems affecting the nature and extent of support received by the elderly; 5) modifications of these systems in response to social and economic change; and 6) implications for policies and programs related to the provision of social and economic support of the aged. These objectives will be pursued through a research design containing four interrelated approaches: a macro-analysis of the cultural, developmental, demographic, and governmental factors that affect the statuses and needs of the elderly, and the support systems with which they interact; micro-analyses of four large- scale surveys which obtained information on marital status, living arrangements, labor force participation, health status and health service utilization, economic well-being, and support from various sources; systematic qualitative data obtained via a series of focus group sessions in each country; structured workshops and research collaborations to enhance cross-cultural and comparative analysis. The results of the study will add considerably to the knowledge of the health and well-being of the elderly in developing countries and to their needs for various types of services, and thus prove directly relevant for social policy and health planning.